


Baby

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [605]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi there! I was hoping if you can do some wincest mpreg fluff with bottom Sam in his final months maybe some cuddles and sweet talk. Thanks!





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 28th, 2014

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s middle, pressing close to him.

“Hey, baby. Feeling alright?”

“Yeah…” Sam murmured softly, he made a soft noise, and Dean could feel the baby kicking under his arm.

“Someone’s saying hi.” Dean grinned softly, nuzzling his face against Sam’s neck.

“Yep.” Sam said. “I love our kid, but I cannot wait for the kid to be out. I hate waddling around.”

“I think you’re cute.”

“Of course you would.” Sam groaned, rolling over to his side to look at Dean. “’M all fat.”

“No you’re not.” Dean scoffed, kissing Sam softly. “And even if you were, you’d still be beautiful.”

“Mm.” Sam hummed softly, shutting his eyes, and holding Dean as close as he could. “I bet the baby will have your eyes.”

“Yeah, and our kid will have your dimple…and your nose…and your smile.”

“Nah. It’ll be yours the baby has.” Sam said.

If that’s what you wanna think Sammy.“

"It’s not what I think. It’s a fact.” Sam said, opening his eyes and looking up at Dean.

“Sure, sure Sammy.”

“’M right.” Sam said, giving a fake pout. “I know I’m right.”

“OK.” Dean nodded, kissing Sam again. “I’m just excited that we’re having a baby. And we are going to be awesome parents, Sammy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Sammy. We are.”


End file.
